1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to seals, and in particular, to seals that are adapted to seal doors such as those associated with semi-trailer trucks, boxcars, shipping containers, and buildings.
2. Description of Related Art
Seals that are used on the doors of truck trailers may be designed to help insulate the contents contained within, and may be formed as a plurality of separate door-edge sections that are joined at their respective corners using molded corner blocks joined to adjacent pairs of the door-edge sections via glue or silicone caulk, for example. These multi-piece seals may be expensive and difficult to install and maintain.
Other seals may be pre-formed to fit a given truck door size. These seals normally cannot be substantially deformed without compromising the effectiveness of the seal, and are therefore packaged and shipped as a single, door-shaped piece in a large, flat shipping container having approximately the same dimensions as the door to which the seal will be mounted. This relatively large shipping size and configuration adds to the overall cost of implementing such a pre-formed seal.
What is needed is an improvement over the foregoing.